Beneath the Books
by PyrokineticFeral
Summary: There once was a boy and his tutor, who fell in love...and with it...came a world full of pain and anger. Who is to blame? None other than Tohma Seguchi.


**Beneath the Books**

* * *

**Summary:** AU FIC. There once was a boy and his tutor...and with it...came a world full of pain... 

Who is to blame? None other than Tohma Seguchi.

**Authors Notes:** This is my third Gravitation fic, but it is my first fic based on the manga. It may be a little rough, since I'm not as familiar with the manga as I am with the anime, but bear with me. I'll go back and read the books soon!

Also, thanks to Christina for helping me out with the story! And thanks to my beta Neko-chan as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Gravitation. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this...

* * *

A young boy about 16 years old ran down a light yellow stoned path towards the tree at the center of the park. His hair bounced in and out of his eyes, a large smile on his face. He was happy with the idea of meeting his tutor at the park on such a nice day. It was so much better than being cramped up inside surrounded by a bunch of books. As the large tree where they were supposed to meet came into view, a number of butterflies popped up in his stomach. Why was he suddenly so nervous about meeting with his tutor? 

Laughing a bit, he extended his arm into the air and waved at the blonde sitting beneath the shade of a tree with a book on his lap.

He came to a stop and leaned over, dropping his composition notebook to the ground and resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. He panted and wiped his hand across his forehead.

"I'm late, gomen," He spoke, reaching down to grab the notebook. He then moved closer to the tree and sat down, pressing his back against the bark and enjoying the shade of the tree for a moment.

The blonde opened the book that rested on his lap and began to read the text. The sixteen year old smiled brightly and latched onto his arm, resting against him as he listened to him read, absorbing each and every word.

Tohma lowered his dark sun glasses as he peered around the trunk of the tree he hid behind. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the tutor read to his pupil. _'Eiri-kun seems to be getting close to him; maybe, I should cease this everyday tutoring.I can not allow Eiri-kun to continue this tutoring'_ At first, the idea had appeared to be a good one, but day by day, little by little, he regretted his decision. _'I can not allow him to hurt Eiri-kun'._ He watched a moment longer before lowering his head and walking off unnoticed.

Closing the book, the young boy pulled away from his mentor. "I understand what the author is trying to say!" he said happily. "It makes so much more sense when you read it that way. Tohma-san was right about you," he plopped back down onto the grass.

"What _did_ Tohma-kun tell you, Shu-chan?" The blonde asked, looking up with sudden interest.

"He told me that you could help me get my career off the ground by improving my writing skills, and it's true!"

The mentor was about to reply, when he felt someone approach. The two looked up at the being that approached them and the younger smile gently. "Tohma-san!" Quickly he moved to his feet and stood in front of Tohma. "It's time to go already? That didn't even feel like an hour"

"I am afraid it is. There is still much for you to do today and it is getting late" Tohma nodded once to the one sitting against the tree.

The boy nodded at Tohma then turned to face his tutor. "Arigatou, Yuki-san, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

The blonde stood up and dusted off his pants before shoving one of his hands into the pocket of his pants. "Iie, you've been late too many times. I don't want to waste my time"

The boy lowered his head and sighed gently. Tohma remained silent and waited to see what would happen.

"Shu-chan" Yuki called, "Tomorrow. Here. At four... If you're late, tutoring is over for good." He gave the boy a cold look to let him know that he was serious. As a professional writer, he had alot to do and didn't have time to waste.

The boy's eyes sparkled and he nodded, giving the blonde a thumb up. "I won't be late! Don't worry!" he turned and began walking towards the limo that Tohma had come in.

As the two entered the limousine, and it pulled away from the park, Tohma smiled a bit. Reaching over, he pulled out a planner and penciled something in. As Tohma closed the planner and set it back down, he closed his eyes for a moment, 'This is for your own good'

"Shu-chan, I've decided to get you a new tutor, that way Eiri-kun can continue to focus on his work. I believe he's taught you enough". He looked over to the young musician to see his reaction. "Eiri-kun has taught you what he could, you should be able to write excellent songs now. It would'nt be fair for you to keep him when he still has important things to do now, is it?"

Shuichi stared blankly for a moment, then sighed gently. 'I know it wouldnt be fair to keep him..but I want to keep seeing him...'. "Okay. Whose the new tutor?"

"He's a very interesting young man by the name of Taki Aizawa. I'll schedual the first session for tomorrow at 4:00"

"Tohma-san! Thats the time I'm supposed to meet with Yuki-san!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Thoma smiled sweetly, "Hai. I know".

* * *


End file.
